


Fevers

by Devoidira (orphan_account)



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Emetophobia, Fluff, M/M, Sick Batter, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Devoidira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a soft spot for clingy Batter and Zacharie being really proud of that fact. cx TBH anything with sub!Batter makes me happy, but sadly not too many people have written that kind of thing, so I must write for myself (x.x). Also basing this off of my own experiences with fevers, not the romantic part because hahaha I'm alone, so I can totally get how Batter feels. I swear to god having someone with you would be the bomb, D': Anyway, enough of my babbling. If you made it this far good on you! *GOLD STAR*</p></blockquote>





	Fevers

Everything hurts.

Your head hurts, your eyes hurt, your arms hurt, even your legs hurt. It's too hot but at the same time you're shivering, burying yourself deeper into the mess of blankets. It's dark under the blankets yet it still makes your eyes burn, even though they're closed. Flickers of light travel across your vision and it reminds you of intense flames, and you'd laugh at the irony if you could.

There's some clattering from the kitchen and the noise is making your mind explode, every little sound seeming to be a catastrophe, A groan slips past your lips, though it sounds more like a whimper, and the noise stops. Footsteps, at least you think they're footsteps, approach your little nest and then the blankets are moved away from you. You immediately curl up into an even smaller ball and shield your eyes with your arms.

"Sorry amante, but you're going to burn up like that." Arms wrap around your body and arrange you so you're sitting up, propped against the pile of pillows. He presses a hand to your forehead and a few moments later he pulls away, muttering something about maybe having to call over Pablo.

"Don't move, I'll be right back." Part of you finds it funny, as there's no way you'd be able to get up. You settle for rolling over ungracefully, pressing your face against the pillows in hope of finding some coolness. Water runs in the next room and you hear Zacharie humming, you try to focus on the tune but you can't put your finger on what song it is. The water stops and it's silent for a minute before you hear a sigh, and then you're being lifted off the bed and into his arms.

You manage to pry open your eyes to see Zacharie sitting on the bed before settling you down on his lap, chest flush against his. You try to rest your face in the crook of his neck but one of his hands gently grabs your chin, lifting it up to face him, and you're about to complain but then he presses a wet cloth to your face. Your mind immediately blanks and you practically melt against him, a relaxed sigh escaping you, which causes him to chuckle.

He keeps it on your forehead for a while before gently moving down to dab your eyes, which you don't remember closing. You don't know how long the both of you are sat like that, but some time later the cloth is removed and he lets go of your chin, wrapping him arms around you.

"Hungry?" His mouth is right beside your ear and his breath tickles but you're so tired you don't even squirm. The mention of food makes your stomach churn violently and you try to think about something else, like the weather outside. You can feel the heat soaking through the walls, and every so often a warm breeze drifts through the open window. You're just glad it's not too intense, you don't think you'd be able to handle it if it was any hotter...

You feel his nose nudge your cheek and you turn to see Zacharie looking at you, eyes glistening with what you think is concern, mask off. You always get captivated in those precious moments he takes his mask off, the pale scars crisscrossing against his tan skin, the gray eyes you get lost in. You realize a second later that he's still waiting for a response, so you shake your head, trying to keep your stomach fluids from upchucking themselves. He sighs.

"Later then, would you like water instead, dear?" You thank whatever god out there that your face is already red enough and that Zacharie won't see your blush. Your throat is screaming for you to drink something, but everything else shouts for you to imprison Zacharie in the nest of sheets. The latter wins.

"No," you manage to gasp out, "stay." He studies you for a few moments before reaching over to grab something, which turns out to be water. You try to raise a brow but the glass is pressed to your lips so you obediently let him feed you the water, and holy crap is it nice. You gulp down the water in a few seconds, you feel some dripping off your chin. He chuckles and wipes it away with his thumb before setting the glass down again.

"When I was getting the cloth I figured I'd get you water too," he pressed his forehead against yours, "I guessed you'd become clingy." If you weren't so tired you'd glare at him, but in all honesty it didn't really sound like an insult, it sounded like he was happy at your actions.

You close your eyes and let out a shuddery breath, your heart is pounding so fast it's all you can hear, you wonder if he hears it too. You try to match your breathing with his, and while it's tough you manage to do so. It starts getting quieter, and you feel yourself drifting off. His hands are rubbing circles into your back, and just when you think you're about to fall asleep something stirs within you.

You try to push it back down and go back to relaxing, but the wave of sickness hits again and you make something similar to a choking sound.

"Batter?" You open your mouth to tell him you need to move but then everything's coming up and you're shoving your hands against your mouth and then somehow you're running off to the bathroom. You manage to make it in time and then you're emptying your guts out into the porcelain basin, tears pouring out from your burning eyes. Your hands are weakly clutching the toilet, arms shaking with adrenaline. All you can think about it how everything burns and that it's too hot and it stinks like high hell.

Finally you empty most of your stomach and you're just coughing and heaving, and you can faintly hear Zacharie muttering things to you but you can't make any of the words out. You can barely see in front of you and you feel your body go limp, and somehow Zacharie manages to catch you before you go headfirst into your own mess. Hands are all over you and you just let yourself float in limbo. You're being picked up, you think, and you can barely smell vile puke anymore. Your brain tells you that you're not longer in the bathroom.

You're being set down somewhere, you guess the bed, and you feel Zacharie wrap his arms around you, still muttering quiet things. You try to tell him you're fine now but it comes out as a garbled sentence, and then he's shushing you and rubbing his fingers against your temple soothingly. You're drifting out further and his words are like the whispers of the nothingness, comforting yet hushed.

Just as you're on the verge of blacking out his lips are pressing against your head and you hear him murmur "I love you". You want to say it back but all you can do is nuzzle sleepily against him and sigh.

You think he gets the message.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a soft spot for clingy Batter and Zacharie being really proud of that fact. cx TBH anything with sub!Batter makes me happy, but sadly not too many people have written that kind of thing, so I must write for myself (x.x). Also basing this off of my own experiences with fevers, not the romantic part because hahaha I'm alone, so I can totally get how Batter feels. I swear to god having someone with you would be the bomb, D': Anyway, enough of my babbling. If you made it this far good on you! *GOLD STAR*


End file.
